Celia Lacey
Celia is a character of Wideacre and The Favored Child. Appearance Celia is described as average in height with brown hair and eyes. She has a pale complexion and is described as childlike but beautiful. Personality Celia is shy, kind-hearted, and introverted as a result of her sheltered upbringing. She is very caring towards her family and friends, and desires to fulfill her duties of becoming a wife and mother. She is however gulliable and innocent of her surroundings. She befriends her sister-in-law Beatrice unaware of Beatrice's secret contempt for her and her crimes to prevent Celia from becoming the Lady of Wideacre. Although their marriage was arranged, Celia fell deeply in love with Harry as she felt touched by his kindness towards her. Celia cared for Beatrice as a friends so much so that she eagerly adopted Beatrice's daughter Julia as her own. As a mother, Celia was an assertive and protective but loving one towards Julia and later Richard after Beatrice and Harry's deaths. After Harry's death, Celia, who has fallen in love with John MacAndrew while her marriage started deteriorating, married John and was a devoted wife. Up until her murder at the hands of Richard, Celia loved her surrogate children more than anything and wanted to protect them from Beatrice. History Celia was the daughter of the Havering family, who were neighbors of Wideacre. As a child, Celia occasionally played with Beatrice and Harry but grew distant with them when Harry was sent away to boarding school. Shortly after Harry returned, Celia became infatuated with him and he fell in love with her. Their parents made arrangements to have them married and Harry formally proposed to her, which she accepted. Celia befriended Beatrice in order to find advice on how to be a good wife, and Beatrice offers her advice to cope with Harry's behavior. After the wedding, Celia travels with Harry and Beatrice to France for her honeymoon. She spends her wedding night alone due to, unknown to her, Harry spending his nights with Beatrice. Celia is so ignorant and scared that she is grateful of this arrangement. Then, Beatrice informs her pregnancy to Celia, claiming to have been raped. Determined to protect Beatrice's reputation, Celia agrees to take he child and pass it off as her own, and sends Harry back to England. Celia believes the baby will be a girl, which it turned out to be and names her Julia. Upon returning to England, Celia becomes more assertive as a mother and forbids Beatrice from doing anything with the baby without her permission. Celia and Harry grown closer and attempt to conceive a son, but fail as Celia later realizes she is unable to conceive. Celia attends Beatrice's wedding and is happy for Beatrice finding a good husband, and later attends for Richard's birth. After Richard's birth, Celia's marriage to Harry starts to fall apart due to Harry growing more hopeless to Beatrice's hold over him and mortgaging the estate to leave no room for the villagers to harvest their vegetables and farms. Celia realizes the situation upon learning Harry and Beatrice have mortgaged the estate and frees John from an asylum Beatrice forced him into to stop him from interfering. The two start to help the villagers from losing their lands from Harry and Beatrice, and the two begin to fall in love. Celia then finds out that Beatrice had arranged for Julia and Richard to be joint heirs to Wideacre, and she tells Harry about Julia being Beatrice's daughter. Realizing the extent of Beatrice's crimes, Celia calls her a wrecker and takes the children and Harry to leave with John, though Harry dies in route of a heart attack. After Harry's death, Celia marries John and they settle in a small estate on the estate to raise the children. While John travels across India to earn more money for the family, Celia cares for the children. She conceals the fact of a Julia and Richard being siblings from them due to the betrothal but she looks for ways to have it annulled. Although Celia loves both children, she is overly protective of the timid Julia and has trouble bonding with the bully Richard. When Julia gets engaged to James, Celia is genuinely happy for her to have found a good and respectful man. However, Celia is unaware of Julia and Richard's troubled relationship, brushing it off as Richard simply bullying Julia. She is also oblivious to why Julia abruptly breaks off her engagement to James. Then, Richard tells Celia and John that he married Julia and she is pregnant. Despaired that the siblings have married, Celia grows distant with Julia and goes with John to have the marriage annulled. However, to prevent this, Richard ambushes them in their carriage and shoots them both to death. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Wideacre characters